Freaky Chick
by theoverkillofdrama
Summary: When a not-so-small-town girl has to move to empitome non- existant, unheard of, towns wil she be able to survive with all the weird stuff she does? Bella doesn't think so. OC


My names is Lacey Gunther but everybody calls me Gun. I know stupid name, right? It's not as bad a s it seems though they just call me that because of my last name not because I have some weird fascination with said weapon. Because I don't, it's more of a fascination with computers and freaking people out. I get into really bad situations and sometimes if you scare the person worse then they're scaring you they tend to shy away and feel threatened. That is my tactic and it hasn't failed me yet.

Right now I'm doing the usual, creeping out the guys who have enough guts to talk to me and helping my friend Mac hack into the school system in order to gain his Math teachers information and send a virus into her computer.

You've got to love it.

"Are you done yet?"

I looked at Mac and saw he wasn't exactly looking at the computer screen he was actually looking at me, well actually a part of me. What a sleaze. I turned my rolling chair towards him and snapped my fingers so close to his face you would have thought I flicked him on the nose.

"No, pervert. Your lucky I'm this good or else it would take me two hours longer than this just to get past the schools database in order to uncover her password."

Mac raised his eyes, as well as striped eyebrows, and slapped me on the back of the head. It actually kind of hurt but there is no way in hell that I'm telling him that.

"Your lucky I kept you this long for the "oh-so-fantastic" view."

Was that sarcasm I heard? I rolled my eyes and typed in Ms. Petersons password into the database. It was _johnnydeppissexy_. What kind of password is that? But I got to give the Stepford hag some credit! That is one password that you can always remember.

Files started appearing on my screen, some which had very weird names that I also ignored and went straight to the symbolic manila folder labeled: _**Grades: Period 3**_ .

I clicked onto the document twice and was happy to see that there were no more freaking passwords.

My hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they rolled down the flashy panel of student names and test scores. I ran my finger down one of the assignments that Mac had epically failed, one of the biggest assignments of the year, and changed the 78.9% to a nice average 88.3%. I watched as the over all grade turned from a C to an A.

I nodded in approval and exited from Ms. Petersons hacked files. God, I love my hobby.

_Push me,_

_And then just touch me, _

_Till I can get my, _

_Satisfaction,_

_Satisfac- _

"Hello?" I asked through the tiny phone.

I can't believe I still have this tiny phone I just want to chuck it out the damn window!

"Lacey, can you come home, it's urgent."

I really must have looked confused because even Mac started paying attention to the phone call instead of my boobs. He stuck his thumb and pinky up and aligned them to his ear and mouth before nodding and chatting mutely again.

"Um…yes, I can absolutely be there."

It came out more as a question but I think it's convincing enough to get passed my mom, it's not like she cares what I do. Mac nodded slowly, moving his mouse to the internet icon. That greedy bastard was probably going to play World of Warcraft with the money I leant him. He's a dead man walking.

"Lacey? Lace? Can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you! What else do you want?"

"Don't take that tone with me young lady!"

"I can do whatever the fuck I want I practically pay for that house!"

I heard my mom sigh on the other side of the line and a bunch of clicks were heard in the background. They were mysterious clicks, like the ones you here about in alien movies.

"What is that sound? What are you doing?"

"I'm calling your father."

"Oh, great. That's just fucking great! You're going to call him?"

"Yes, I am."

"No you're not."

"Hello?" Well look at that, he actually answered this time.

"George, you need to tell your daughter-"

"Oh, so what I'm magically not related to you anymore?"

"George…"

"Lacey, sweetheart."

"Don't "sweetheart" me! I'm surprised you even answered the fucking phone in the first place, and that you weren't to busy screwing that bottle blonde secretary!"

My mother gasped loudly and started screaming at me to take it back and that it wasn't true. The funny thing is my dad didn't even protest against my accusation. I was right, and he knew it.

"I am so sick of your shit, Lacey!"

"Really, I'm sick of yours too?"

"George!"

"Now, Lisa…"

"Your taking sides with her?"

"Well at least he has enough common sense to know I'm actually home while he's sneaking his secretary into my house! You just freaking bust in!"

I heard a click and I pretty much assumed that my dad hung up on us.

"It's my house, Lacey!"

"Correction, it's my house."

"Well, it might be your house but it's not your home. Your moving in with Charlie. I can't deal with this anymore."

I snorted into the phone and stuck my middle finger up at Mac when he turned to look at me. My mom was just as big of a whore as my dad. You can't help but feel like they're cheating when they can't even look each other in the face any more. They don't even notice what I do to myself.

"Get me a plane ticket and I'll be out of your hair."

"Lacey… you don't mean that."

"I mean every word of it, get me a plane ticket for tomorrow and tell him I'll be over there tomorrow. I'll sleep at Mac's for tonight so I don't have to see your face."

It was quiet on the line for a while and I was getting impatient.

"But who's going to pay for the house?"

"Should have thought about that, huh?"

"Please, Lacey."

"No, have my ticket ready for me."

"I already have it."

"What time is departure?"

" Four thirty. "

That means I have to be there by at least three forty five, to go through all the metal detectors and shit. I hate that crap. Sure it's necessary but it takes so long.

"You should stay here, Lacey."

"You only want me to because you don't know how to pay for the mortgage."

"Meet me at the airport at 3:30 for the tickets. Bye."

I hung up the small phone and looked at Mac again.

"I'm moving."

"What?"

"I'm moving."

"I heard that but what I meant was why?"

"Because I can't stand that bitch anymore," I was of course referring to my mother " and she gave me free plane tickets to a place in nowhere."

Mac nodded, looking at the computer screen just in time to see his player get bashed with one of those Mr. T bombs. He hated those things. I asked him why and all he said was that it was unnatural. Yeah, World of Warcraft isn't unnatural in itself at all. Did any of you notice that that sentence was just loaded with huge spicy hot blocks of sarcasm?

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"Tomorrow. I'm leaving tomorrow."

" I know, but, what about your things?"

I had to laugh at this question and glanced around his room.

"If you haven't noticed, most of my stuff is in here. I spend the night almost everyday."

Mac looked around and his eyes widened at the amount of stuff that wasn't his in the room. I guess he's never noticed that before.

"Your bra's have been here forever and I haven't even looked at the size, yet."

How did I know it was going to come to something like that? Because I know Mac.

He hopped off of the wood table and around the empty apartment that he owned my himself until he found one of my bra's.

I thought I his those pretty well, I never thought he would find them that quick! Does he sniff them out or something? I got out of the rolling chair and ran after him through the small kitchen, the living room, the bathroom and finally to the guest room.

I managed to get a hold of it in the bathroom and looked around the guest bedroom. It was very clean which is unlike Mac. There was nothing to distract him with and nothing to throw. There was just a bed, black curtains, and a nightstand.

"Lacey…"

I looked at Mac and saw him moving in closer to me. I couldn't move back any farther. The back of knees were against the edge of the bed and he's only about a yard away from me and I am getting pretty nervous.

"Let's think about this rationally, Mac."

The next thing I know I'm sitting on the bed with him straddling me. I still had a hold of the bra but I probably wouldn't have it that long since Mac can easily over come me with power just like I can overcome him with speed.

His hands pushed me down onto the bed and my back automatically arched.

That's when the weirdest thing happened. Mac looked down and kissed me, and I don't know what it was but I felt like I needed to kiss him back.

His hand found it's way to the small of my back, pushing me so I would press against him more. My arms somehow found their way around his neck and my hands started to play with his hair. It was soft. Everything was wonderful, blissful if anything until he bit my lip and something inside of me just snapped. This definitely wasn't my first kiss but this feeling was totally new.

I flipped onto him, my tongue slid it's way into his mouth and it touched every small place it could find. He moaned a little and his hands started wandering around. I'm usually not a big fan of gropers, but this, this is something I could deal with. My lips wandered away from his pink lips and down to the base of his neck, when he gasped. I smiled against his skin and nipped at it until he flipped me back underneath him.

He put his hands on my hips and I wrapped my legs around him to bring him closer. He bit at my neck a little bit before going a little lower. He unbuttoned the top of my shirt, kissing the skin above my breasts and went to the next button. Wait, the next button?

I pushed him off of me and sat up with out looking at him. Was it me or was this situation going to be really awkward?

"Um, I… I'm going to watch some Tv."

Not only will he think I ditched him for the TV but that was also the lamest excuse ever.

I pretty much ran out of the guest room and to the living room so I could watch Invader Zim. I made myself comfortable on the sofa and prayed to God that he wouldn't ask what that was about.

Mac came in and sat beside me a few minutes later. We were both kind of just staring at the TV, and a Chiquita Banana commercial came on. I guess he took that as a cue because he randomly turned towards me and popped the question.

Not _that_ question, but the one I said I really didn't want to hear.

"So what was up with that?"

I kind of scratched my head to make it seem like I wasn't listening.

"Is it your first time or something?"

"No."

"Were you molested?"

"…No."

"Are you… pregnant?"

"Hell, no!"

Mac's eyes widened with anger and confusion from the weird event that had just taken place.

"Well how the hell am I supposed to know if you won't tell me?"

Did he really want to know, or was he really just trying to get into my pants like the first time we met at school with all his playboy friends and shit.

"Do you really care?"

"Yes, I do."

"Are you lying?"

"No."

"Will you freak out?"

"I kind of already am."

He smiled his little dorky smile and took my hand in his.

"Just tell me."

I looked Mac in the eye and saw that he was completely serious and genuine. He actually did care. I stood in front of him, so that my abdomen could be seen and started unbuttoning my shirt.

"Jesus, Lace! What happened? Does it hurt?"

His fingers ran across the rose red scars that were all over my stomach and hips, kissing each one of them in such a gentle way that it literally brought me to tears,

"I'm sorry, Lacey. Do they really hurt that bad?"

I couldn't help my self but to laugh at his concern. Why couldn't my parents be this caring? Why couldn't they love me like he did?

"No, it doesn't hurt. It's just that you actually care."

"Did your mom do this?"

"No, Mac."

"Who else could have done it? You didn't.. you.. you didn't do this to yourself, right?"

"N- mm."

I just couldn't bring myself to lie to him and say that I didn't. It just felt like I had kept this to myself for so long that I can't control who I blurt it out to.

"How could you do that?"

I chuckled wryly and a voice that didn't seem at all like mine, dead, hollow, and weak, rang through the tiny space.

"It doesn't take that much to do it, Mac. A towel, some scissors, and a lot of bottled up anger can take you a long way, huh?"

His hands grabbed onto my shoulders and shook me back and forth, roughly. It felt oddly satisfying that he was starting to feel what I felt all this time. Then I realized that I was literally trying to make my best friends life a living hell. Trying to turn him into something like me and then I stopped all together.

"I disgust myself."


End file.
